the one that changed everything
by missbelle123
Summary: I don't own any characters Disney owns them.
1. Chapter 1

**The room**

** The royal children of Encahncia were going to the music room when they found a door which took them to a magic land. They began walking then saw some children in coats.**  
><strong>They walked over to them even though they where atop of a hill. As Amber walked up the hill she slid down the hill and into the eldest arms. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever come was until her down to her."Amber are you okay" said James. she replied she was fine."Let me introduce myself I'm Amber and this is my twin brother James were 14 while are little sister is Sofia is 9" "I'm Peter Pevensie and I am also 14 while my sister Susan is 13 brother Edmund is 11 and the youngest Lucy is 9" They chatted as they walked even though Peter kept staring at Amber. As they followed Mr Beaver James kept realizing what Peter was doing and started to give him glares.<strong>


	2. The stone table

As they walked toards the dam Mrs beaver came out and adressed them with open arms.  
>As they went inside James helped his sisters down the stairs into the dam. "Well first of all we need you all at the stone table with Aslan so you can restore peace to Narnia" Mr Beaver eventhough Peter and Amber just stared at one an other and James didn't like his twin and boys so he sat inbetween them both so they both couldn't see each other.<p>As they stoo up they realied edmund wasn't there they followed his tracks towards the witches castle.<br>As they reached the top of the hill mr beaver told them the witch wanted to kill them they headed back to the dam Amber and Peter got closer while James got angrier eventhough he still had to look after Sofia who was talking to Lucy. As they got back to the dam Mrs Beaver started packing for the trip. Then they went through the tunnel eventhough Sofia slipped on a root Amber helped her up but then they realised the wolves werte in the tunnel so they ran all the way through until Mr Beaver put a barrel in the hole. Then Mr fox told them to climb up a tree so the'd be safe. As the wolves attacked Mr fox told them to go north that was the way they headed. As they climbed down and talked to Mr fox for a while before he left they headed back to there walking they heard sleigh bell and saw that when they came out it was just father christmas.  
>"Lucy Eves daughter for you is the juice of the fireflower one drop can heal anyperson and I hope you never have to use this ,Sofia Eves youngest this orb can make you see people in need of comfort and I also hope you never get to use this, Susan daughter of Eve have trust and the arrow will not miss and put this horn to your lips and help will come Peter Son of Adam the time to use these will be near and Amber and James twins of them both james these are tool to use when the time is right Amber wear this tiara and see into the future while this staff has 7 abilities only you can figure out theese are tools not toys use them well winter is almost up so it's my time to go .<br>Then everbody realised the rive which had began cracking the wolves came and grabbed Mr beaver so the boys had a choice to make to save their companion. Then Amber placed on her tiara and saw the river broke so she took he staff and smashed the groundof ice they stood on as the boys put their swords in the place of the staff was as they came to land peter held Ambers coat "You've lost my sister you bathoon" James screamed "Well sorry for looking after her but all you do is but in everything little prince" just then Sofia saw somebody in need of help while the boys argued she got Susan to help Amber out of the river and onto shore with Sofia taking the coat of Peter and giving to her sister. James gave his twin a hug while giving her the staff thern they set of to the camp with their coats hanging on a tree which had just started blossoming as they got the camp Amber stratened Sofia's tiara remembering from her princess practice first impressions count. As they walked up to the great lion the Pevensies went first.  
>As Aslan called the up James took out his sword and they all bowed. When Aslan let them rise he told them they had to be put into Narnia attire. They went to get dressed the girls went to the river for a swim. When pullling her towel Susan saw Maugrim the head wolves as the youngsters started climbing up the tree Amber threw Susan her horn as she climbed the tree. Then Amber grabbed her tiara and scrambelled up the tree.<br>As the boys came near James got the girls down while Peter took on the Maugrim came at him Peter sliced his sword through him. As Amber jumped from the tree she tookher staff and started to levitate the wolf as James and the other Narnians went after the wolf that escaped so theycould find Aslan knighted Peter there was a big celebration in the camp. As Susan had a drink she saw Peter escorting Amber to a tent and was afraid of anything bad happening eventhough they were just talking about it got late Amber and Peter fell asleep in each others arms. In the morning Amber woke up to arguing of her brother and her friend " How dare you sleep in the arms of my twin sister and try to kiss her as I walk in she's royal and you're not so just deal with it" James bawled while Peter made a comeback with" Sorry if I love your sister more than you do because all the time we've been here you only care about Sofia and it's not my fault I love her!" At that point he and James started fighting and as Amber stood up James punched her nose which made Peter pick her up in a bridal way and take her to Lucy so she could use her cordial.  
>After breakfast Amber went to the stream to practice her magic on the as she was making a crystal come out of the water Peter came out of nowhere and kissed her on the cheek and said that the witc wanted a meeting so she transported them with magic water to get to the meeting quicker than anybody else so that they could choose a place to stand in. Then Peter put Amber on a stone so her staff turned into a telescope so she could see the witch who was about 3 miles away so evrybody had to get ready incase of an attack. As she got of the rock she slipped on some of the water left from the transport so Peter caught her but placed her down before James came out of his tent which he did and then got a cushion and sta on it while Amber used her magic to make a table of games with a big sofa appear.<br>So she and Peter sat on it and started to do a jigsaw puzzel with their hads accedently touching at time so by the time they finished the puzzel the witch was arriving so Amber put all the things away.

The witch and Aslan started to talk in his tent so Amber got the Sofa and bits and bobs so they could keep everbody company then the witch came out and she put them all back then thewitch talked to Aslan which madehim roar. Then in a sudden flash the witch went running like a they shipped up and travelled to Beruna. During the night Amber could'nt sleep so she outside the camp so she wnt outside to practice near the rive by making butterflies out of the water then making them real.  
>Whilst making a fire to keep warm under Peter came out and gave he a coat so she could keep warm then she put on her tiara and saw that the battle starts at the crack of dawn so she told Peter and they readyed the troops and told them all the battle plans so they all knew that when the time comes they'll be the witchs army came through Amber had her staff so she could battle with th the witch and save Narnia .<br> 


	3. The coronation

As the battle began Amber made her way to the front deafeting every opponent in her way. Then she saw that James had gone up to the witch and sliced her wand in half eventhough she used the point in the wand to stab him as she watchedAmber transported herself to James and started singing the royal twin song then something happened. A bright glow was around them and as she carried on singing James awoke and as they both sang together the light got bigger and bigger until it went near the witch and she dropped dead. As they hugged they saw Aslan and knew that they had gotten rid of the witch that had ruled Narnia long enought as Lucy and Aslan set to work helping the people of Narnia stay alive. In the morning they st of to cair paravel and got ready for the coronation which would be held the next day.

It was th day of the coronation and the children where walking by Aslans sides ready to sit upon the 7 thrones.  
>"To the miraculous mountains I give you Queen Sofia the forgiving, To the eastern ocean I give you Queen Lucy the valiant, To the great western woods I give you King Edmund the just, To the great southern sun I give you Queen Susan the gentle,To the first leaf to fall in Autum I give you King James the Honest, To the first flaower to bloom in Spring I give you High Queen Amber the delightful and To the northern sky I give you High King Peter the Magnificent Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen. After the coronation the royals danced in pairs but for Edmund,Lucy and Sofia danced as a three. After that Amber departed to her room which had a balcony which had a view of the sea she started doing her firework spells until their was everybody outside gazing up at the stars. Then Peter entered her room and they began to kiss until a faun looked up and said"The high king and queen are courting". Thats when James stormed in picked up his sister and took her to his bedroom locked his door and did the big brother speech that Amber fell asleep to 12 way the Sun rose through the clouds Amber crept out of James room and looked for the royal jewel room which had everykind of jewel inside there. Then as she picked up a new broch for James birthday when she saw Lucy and Sofia crept out of their rooms and followed Amber to where she was walking Lucy saw Peters arm drag Amber into his room. As they looked through the Keyhole they saw what they were doing and ran to tell James who stormed through the castle not caring about anything and tried breaking down the door but he couldn't even if he started bruising his arms as he gave up and decided to get a guard to keep watch incase either one came out. As the night drew to a close James told Edmund Susan who were very unpleased with their brother for doing such a thing eventhough they didn't know what ad happened after Lucy and Sofia looked. 


End file.
